The girl in Green
by xxmizerixx
Summary: Many mysteries come from these two girls. Giving the Dough boy's bodies and causing havoc at the same time. Will Johnny survive this duo of sisters? Please read. It's rated T for now, don't know what it'll be in the future. ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok first story but tell me what you think :) I wrote most of this while either high or running off a lack of sleep. Also I might edit this sometime and the dots are just like my way of changing views..but yea its random so ENJOY :D**

The italic text is thoughts just to let you guys know lol.

* * *

Walking through the rain, her dark green hair flows behind her like the wings of a fallen angel. Red eyes pear through the darkness as she walks ahead, shifting from the sidewalk towards the trees. Hiding. Hiding from the world threatening to pull her down into the depths of hell. Pale skin streaked with drops darkness as she stalks in the shadows as she sighs, sounding like the gentle wind uncommon in this darkness.

…………………

Walking out of the 7-11, Johnny C. bites at the straw of his cherry slushy, pulling his trench cloak closer as the rain pounds down further in the depth. Hiding away from the street he stalks along the sidewalk looking down at his steal toed boots letting his mind wonder. Whispering "I'm going to make a deal with you son, I'm going to live another day…." Before hitting some thing cold yet fleshy.

…….

Glaring up at the Green haired woman hissing I keep silent, watching as she stares coldly down at me before whispering out "Stay out of my way….human." Twitching I growl out as my anger starts to boil "Who are YOU calling human!!!! It's scumbags like you who deserve to die! And I never get caught, no one ever notices!" Drawing out my favorite knife I go to swing at her only to have her grab my wrist placing pressure on it. "I told you, stay out of my way……" Sniffing the air her eyes to wide and she smirks down at me chuckling. "Actually you seem to be usefull…What is your name human? And if you dare not tell me; I can find out another way." Gulping slightly I stare up into her red eyes for a moment _I really don't need to go to hell again_.. Trying to find my voice I speak up. "I'm Johnny, but call me Nny." Purring softly, like a leapord she whispers out, "I'm Dusk, Sorry for my..slight coldness I'm not much for humans."

………………………..

Becoming amused by the situation I purr slightly letting go of "Nny's" wrist. _His aura holds that of darkness, but how can he be human?_ Leaning in closer to Nny causing him to tense up I whisper out "Shall we make conversation? I'm sure my sister will join us soon, so shall those voices of yours too." Gasping and breaking away from my grasp , he screams out at me "How'd you know about my voices??!!! They don't fallow me..so how could you know?" Laughing out softly I step closer to his form cooly replying "It's writin all over your aura Nny, we can make them…not human but they will have bodies of flesh wilst we talk; Now come!" Walking off, I grasp Nny's hand against his will; leading him to the local grave yard.

…………………………

We sit atop the tomb stones, chating softly. Filling Johnny in on how his voices work and who I was before a wind swirled around us, like the morning dew in a winter morning. "Who's that?" Looking over at Nny still slirping at his slushy, I smirk and whisper. "That." Guestering over towards the forming wind. "Is dawn, my sister. Although we don't look much alike"

Laughing like the rustle of trees gave off to "Well actually, we look very much alike. Other than our elements of course. Now let me properly introduce myself." Walking away from the wind Dawn walks towards Johnny letting her red hair fall around her pale shoulders, as her grey eyes peer down at Johnny. "I am Dawn, I am the light and wind. Dusk..she is the shadows and the tree's. You must be Johnny, you seem to be a very interesting individual from what I can see."

Glancing at Dawn and Dusk wearingly Johnny chokes out "How can you see that I'm interesting, how I have voices. Were you sent here by Mr. Diablo????" Hearing his name, both sisters chuckle while Dusk replies. "No no my little human, we are here to help you. Our eyes see the complete story and memories of the person we see. You Johnny…You need some extra help and we can do just that!" Glaring at dusk he hisses out "Why me though!! Isn't there any other fuck ups in this damn city to mess with…" Chuckling Dawn walks closer to Nny, running her fingertips over his shoulder. "Actually, Yes but you caught our-Well Dusk's eyes. We can help take the voices out of you, per say and we can give them bodies so that they will be able to see and feel what you go through. Most of all, it will give everyone…freedom. So what do you say? The devil..or should I say Senior Diablo" She stops and chuckles at the thought. "He will have no say, or do in the matter. We are beyond his control and anything that has to do with you."

Looking down Nny sighs out "Ok sure" Grinning both sister walk towards each other putting one hand to the other and their other palm on Nny's head. Swirls of darkness and air begin swirling around the sisters ultimately focusing on Nny as their energies spike and swirl letting two separate spirals flow beside Nny. Before too long there were two pale bodies forming beside each other; One of Blonde hair, the other of Black hair.

"WTF?!" "OK, Who did this?????" Laughing, both sisters stare at the two newly formed naked bodies. "Hey, nice dick blonde" Called out Dusk. Giggling Dawn created some clothes for the two, while Dusk kept eying their pale bodies smirking. "You know sis, I think this is our best work yet! Our sexiest too!!" Scoffing, Dawn keeps her attention on the clothes until they're finished. "Ok, done. I believe these may provide you two some…comfort till we can find you something better." Ignoring Dusks comments the two voices weakly limp over to Dawn and her newly designed clothes. "Wow, made just from elements this is fucking awesome" Both shrugging on the garments that looked like Nny's, Fuck and D-boy grin before turning back towards their unconscious ex-host. "Oh snap, dude..is Nny ok?" Growls out F as D-boy pokes Nny; giggling at the feeling of skin on skin. "Yea he'll be ok, just passed out is all." Replies Dusk before wrapping her arms around each of the boys shoulders, smiling. "Now; Lets find something to eat for these two newly made hunks no?"

"Omfg Dusk, stop flirting with newly made bodies." Sigh's Dawn as she pushes abit of hair out of her face. Glowering over at Dawn D-boy slowly states; getting used to his new vocal cords. "We DO have names you know." Looking over at the two, Dusk smirks chuckling, "Of course we know, we just love taunting you alittle bit." Straightening up as she states the last sentence. "Now; we need to put your bodies to good use. A little sparing maybe?" Chuckling at the idea, her sister straightens up as well letting her red hair twirl around her softly. "Trust your instincts, rely on your reflects. We're going to test to see if your nearly as powerfull as your host."

* * *

Ending note: I will update this as I get reviews and what not. :) Also the song Nny was whispering is** Black Label Society - Sold my soul. **

**Just so if you guys were wondering :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chap. here we come! Please please fucking please R&R!!!!

* * *

Flying backwards into a tree, Mr. F groans out "Can we fucking stop now??" _Damn those two, they're impossible…_ Mean while D-boy runs towards Dawn with knives in hand, flinging out his arm to slash at her stomach only to have both his arms pinned down as she whispers softly like a bird singing. "You sure you don't want to give up yet? I mean, F has…you should too." Hissing out as the pain in his shoulder increases, D-boy's frustration boils up as he yells. "Hell no! Why should I give up even though he already has."

…..

Laughing out, Dusk calls over towards D-boy "Might as well just give up D-boy, your' not going to win." Before softly lifting Fuck up into her arms carrying him over towards the other two; Frowning at her comment, he scoffs replying. "Sure, Whatever I was just going easy on you anyways…" Laying F down in the fresh grass, Dusk turns back towards D-boy only chuckling at his slight arrogance before sitting down beside Mr. F. "Ok I'm going to go ahead and hell you two, so that means sit the hell down Doughboy!" Growling, he plops down beside her, wincing slightly from the pain across his chest. "Lay down." Leaning onto his back, D-boy closes his eyes as he feels the cool earth clash against the hot skin of his new body. "Ok now, I'm going to place my hands on each of your foreheads, so you'll start feeling a strange energy flowing through your bodies."

Settling the palms of her hands on each of their foreheads, Dusk began concentrating on the men's wounds; Flowing her energy out like the darkness of her nature, Dusk begins pushing the energies of the trees through their bodies before sealing it in. "There! You two should begin feeling better, within a minute or so your wounds should be completely healed." Smiling down at both of them, Dusk mends their clothes softly as F and D-boy relax in the grass gaining their energy back. _It's amazing how those two and Johnny can be so mentally…wrong; And yet all three of them are so hansom…_

Shaking her head at the thought, Dusk gets up off the soft cemetery soil stretching before walking over to Dawn as they check on Nny.

…..

"He should be waking soon, One of us should go find them food soon." Looking over at Dawn, I nod replying softly. "Hai, shall I go?" Feeling my sister smirk as she faces me; her grey eyes gleaming into my red orbs. "Yes; How about we move them to our…home and we can cook there." Grinning at her, fangs showing as I agree, whispering. "Sister, that is a wonderful idea; Now our concern is moving them. Should we transport them the human way or our way?" Scoffing, Dawn turns away from me, her red hair flowing out around her pale form as she calls out. "Our way of course, the humans way is slow and time consuming." Watching her walk towards the two sleeping forms, I gently pick up Nny before gliding over towards Mr. F picking him up as hell.


End file.
